Back at Hogwarts
by twinlove
Summary: it's been 13 years since Draco has been to Hogwarts he is offered a job that he doesn't want. Then he finds out he isn't the only one returning things change.


Disclaimer: we own Draco now. You see we kidnapped him and now he lives in own closet! Please don't make us give him back!  
  
A/N: Hi Alexis and Alyssa here. We are twins and this is our fist fac. We wrote this as a one-shot but PG story but our friend is all but putting as gun to our head making us write more. So it will be a chapter fic and will be rated R later. Oh and sorry for all the mistakes!  
  
Chapter 1: My life  
  
"Dad! Come on dad wake up! It's already seven and you promised to take me school shopping."  
  
This is my morning wake up unlike any other. As I roll over and look at my wake up call I can't help but to smile. She is already fully dressed in her green robes. That's right I said green robes. I may have left Hogwarts 13 years ago but I still have Slytherin pride.  
  
"Alright, alright," I finally comply, "Just let me get up and get dressed. I will be down in a few minutes and then I will take you to breakfast and shopping." My reward for giving in to her demands is a kiss on the cheek, then my daughter all but skips out of the room.  
  
"I don't see why she is so excited."  
  
"It is her first year at Hogwarts dear. This is the first big step in her life." A sleepy voice to the right of me informs me. I roll over and find my wife of almost twelve years smiling at me.  
  
"I don't recall being excited to go to Hogwarts." I mumble as I exit our bed. After some much needed stretching, I return my gaze to my wife. Upon my exiting the bed, she had stretched out oh the bed and her form is taking up both halves of the bed. "Aren't you getting up dear?"  
  
"I am not the one who promise to take her shopping."  
  
"So is that a no?" I ask, slightly irritated with her already.  
  
" Ten points to Slytherin." She giggled and closed her eyes once more. My only response is to roll my eyes and respond with, " You're such a Gryffindor." After I receive no response I know our teasing is over. As I slowly make my way down the stairs my daughter is sitting at the table with her brother James. They are having one of their brother-sister fights. I sigh, I guess it is time for me to be the mediator again. But once I enter the room the fight ends.  
  
"Ready dad?" I nod my head and my daughter and I are off. As we enter Diagon Alley, her eyes light up and my heart fills with joy. I love my daughter dearly and I would do anything for her. I guess you could call her daddy's little girl. Why else would Draco Malfoy willing go shopping?  
  
"So what are we going to do first?" I ask her.  
  
"Umm breakfast?"  
  
"Breakfast it is I say with a clap of my hands." We enter a small café and search for a table. After a lovely breakfast we set out for a few shops.  
  
"Dad I see my friend April over there, can I go and say hi?"  
  
"Sure, just don't be too long. We have a lot of shopping left."  
  
That's when I saw *her*. She had emerged from the back of the café. She was wearing a splendid blue skirt suite that did nothing to hide those curves she possessed. I haven't seen her in over eleven year and she is still able to make my heart race. I am almost tempted to go talk to her but I notice she isn't alone. She just had to be with Potter. Why is it that almost every girl in Hogwarts had a thing for him, my wife being one of them!  
  
"Drakes, is that you?" Oh god. It's Pansy Parkinson. I never thought I would see her again. "Oh don't worry Drakes, I am long over you. I just came to say hi." She assures me. She must have read the horrid look on my face. After talk to Pansy for a few minutes, I turn back to the café but she is long gone. I walk a few feet towards the café just to make sure but I stop dead in my tracks. What am I doing? I am a married man with two kids. The last thing I need to do is pine after a girl who had my heart so many years ago. I turn around and like a bat out of hell something comes crashing into my chest. Her papers that were once in her hand are now flying around the alley.  
  
"I am so sorry." She mumbles  
  
"It's ok." I pick up a few of her papers. As I look up at her, I can't believe my eyes.  
  
"Mione!?"  
  
"Draco!?"  
  
We stand like that for a few minutes. Lost in each other's gaze. She is the first to snap out of our trans. "Umm how have you been?" she asks as calmly as she can.  
  
"I am okay, how have you been?"  
  
"I have been living that's for sure." She half jokes but I can tell she is just as nervous as I am. We haven't spoken in over eleven years and our romance ended abruptly and on bad terms. I look down at her left had and notice there is no ring on her finger. But I act as if I hadn't noticed.  
  
"So have you married?" She blushes. Who knew I could still make Hermione Granger blush.  
  
"No I haven't married. After Danny came into my life I felt no need to marry. As longs as I had Danny things would be ok. I told myself and I still feel that way."  
  
"Oh so would you like to have.."  
  
"Umm I have to go but it was nice seeing you again." Just as fast as she came back into to my life she left. I didn't have too much time to dwell on the past because my daughter reappeared at my side. After buying her book, supplies, and a brownish-reddish owl, our last stop was 'Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions.' We enter the shop and my daughter is soon ushered away from me. As I sit there I am becoming bored by the minute. I look to the young girl sitting next to me. She has thick, slightly wavy sandy blonde hair. That's about all I can see. She has her new books so she must be starting Hogwarts like Vanessa I presume. Her head is buried in a book but I can't see the all of the title but the word Quidditch comes into view.  
  
"Does you father play Quidditch?" I ask. Her eyes dart from behind the book and I almost stop breathing. She has piercing blue eyes with specks of brown in them. Then I realize she is looking at as if I spoke a foreign langue.  
  
"Umm no, I mean I don't know."  
  
"Huh?" I ask sit in awe at this young girl sitting before me.  
  
"You asked if my father plays Quidditch. Well I don't know because I don't know my father."  
  
"Oh, I am sorry."  
  
"Don't be. From what my mother tells me he was a jerk." I can't help but to smile. This little girl must be muggle. There is only one person I have ever heard talk that way.  
  
"Hi my name is Danielle." The young girl offers me her hand.  
  
"Hello Danielle. My name is Draco Malfoy."  
  
"Danielle it is time for your fitting." A woman calls from behind the desk.  
  
"It was nice to meet you Mr. Malfoy." The girl calls as she disappears into the fitting room. The bell on the shop door rings signifying that some one has entered the shop and I turn my head.  
  
"So we meet again." Hermione turns to me and slightly smiles, although I can tell it is forced.  
  
"Draco." She says with a nod of her head and sits on the other side of the store. She maybe able to act as if nothing is wrong but I can't. I have loved this woman for so long and my feels have not gone away. I stand up and take a seat next to her.  
  
"Look Hermione we need to talk." I begin.  
  
"Talk? What is there to talk about?"  
  
"Yes talk. And you know what we need to talk about. Listen, what happened thirteen."  
  
"Please I really don't want to talk about it. You have your life I have mine so let's just move on."  
  
"I can't move on because I am still in love with you!" She let out a dry laugh.  
  
"Still in love with me? Oh that's rich. If you were still in love with me you would have never done what you did. You would have never married my best friend."  
  
"Look you don't know the whole story." I have to fight back my tears as she has to as well.  
  
"Please I don't want to do this now Draco. Not when my.."  
  
"Mom what do you think of my robes?" Hermione wipes her eyes and turn to the girl. I have to force my eyes away from Hermione's. As the little girl step into view I realize she just called Hermione mom. What is more alarming is that the girl is Danielle.  
  
"You look great honey."  
  
"What do you think Mr. Malfoy?" Hermione turns back to my with a questioning glare then returns her gaze to her daughter.  
  
"You look great kid. Those Hogwarts boys better watch out." Danielle giggles while Hermione did not look amused. The little girl re-enters the dressing room to get her things.  
  
"Mom?" "Mr. Malfoy?" we ask different questions at the same time. I decided to go first.  
  
"Well I was sitting here and I met your daughter?"  
  
"Yes my daughter." I don't know what to say after that so I blurt out the first thing that pops into my head.  
  
"So was she named after that Danny guy you were telling me about?"  
  
Hermione starts to laugh. "She is Danny." She forces out while still laughing  
  
"Oh well is this her first year at Hogwarts?" After I asked it seems like such a dumb question. How could it be anything but her first year? I mean Hermione isn't that old. The girl is eleven then you add the nine months it takes to have a baby wait a minute.  
  
"Hermione?" I question. She stops laughing and gives me that knowing glare. "Am I her father?"  
  
"What!? I don't know what you are talking about." She says as she bites her lower lip.  
  
"Well she can't be Potter or Weasel King's, for one she said she doesn't know her father and two she doesn't have look like them. Three if I did my math right you had to have gotten pregnant around the time we were dating. Now I will ask you this one more time, am I her father?" when she didn't respond I was furious. "You owe me an answer."  
  
"I owe you nothing!" she shot back. "You will never be her father. The only kids you have are Ginny's so let's just leave it at that!" Before I could respond Danielle and Vanessa came from the back room.  
  
"Mom are you ok?" I am sure that Danielle noticed the tears in her mother's eyes.  
  
"I am fine dear. Came on let's go."  
  
"Ok, bye Vanessa. See you at Hogwarts. Bye Mr. Malfoy." I watched the love of my life pull her daughter possibly *my* daughter out of the store and out of my life. 


End file.
